Leaving to Find Oneself
by Austin Ga Kill
Summary: Ichigo after being Heartbroken is at a lost. A chance meeting in a park will lead him on a new adventure and also give him new family and friends to protect. Ichigo x Yoruichi! Ichigo and Koneko Father Daughter relationship! Takes place after Winter War! No Quincy! Could change to M for my Language. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fleeting thought again I wanna expand and maybe try to have multiple stories out at once and I am slo trying to make a somewhat stable story style this one I am going to try no long descriptive and short paragraphs unlike my other one check that one out if you like Fable and RWBY anyway lets begin**

 **Just realized the First Chapter is pretty short so I think I will try to post them more often**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Alright Tensa todays the day_ " Ichigo thinks to his friend, as he walks towards the Shihion Estate in the Soul Society " _ **Yes it is Ichigo, though remember no matter what hapens I am with you**_ ".

You see Ichigo here just turned 18, and he was going to finally going to confess his feelings for Yoruichi. He decided on this during a talk with Tensa he made shortly after his fight with Aizen. Ichigo was suppose to lose his powers after he used the Final Getsuga Tensho, but for some reason he instead went into a coma for 2 months regenerating his spiritual energy.

During this time he spoke to and trained with Tensa Zangetsu who had not split and stayed how he was when Ichigo had trained for his Final Getsuga Tensho. He was now as strong as he was when he fought Aizen. Only difference is he now had his immense spiritual energy back allowing him to use his signature Getsuga Tensho once again. The only downside is while he has increased his control he is stuck in his Bankai. Though he learned a cool trick from Tensa that aloud him to make Tensa Zangetsu disapear into a tattoo of a chain he has on his arm that goes from his shoulder to wrist.

But back to Yoruichi, Ichigo had realized what his feelings where for her during that time. With him being so busy he never had the chance to really just sit down and think about all that has happened to him. He also realized that he loved, not liked, but Loved Yoruichi. It had started out like any other crush, he gained it during his training with her, it evolved the more time he spent with her, till it was full on 'wanna spend all my life with you' love. And here he was fulfilling that promise he made to himself all those years ago.

Seeing the estate ahead of him he walks towards the doors and knock on them. A few moments later it is answered by a maid who immediately recognizes him "Lord Ichigo I take it you are here to see Lady Yoruichi?" she asks him "Yes I am, do you think you can take me too her?" the maid gives him a smile and says "Of course, follow me".

After a few minutes of walking, and stoping to say hello to Yoruichi's brother Yushiro who he had met over the years of him visiting Yoruichi. When they arrive at the doors the maid bows and excuses herself. Ichigo raises his hand to knock on the door before he hears voices on the other side of the door "So does everyone agree with the union of the Shihion and Kuchiki clans through marriage between Yoruichi Shihion and Byakuka Kuchiki". Hearing this Ichigo's heart stops he is about to leave before he hears the voice of the women who he loves "Yes I Yoruichi Shihion agree". His heart stops before he flash steps out of the estate not waiting to hear the rest. "Do you Lord Kuchiki agree" the same voice says, there is a sigh before "I Byakuka Kuchiki do not agree with this union".

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo is currently outside the Senkaimon. " ** _Ichigo calm down_** " Tensa says without response, Ichigo's inner world looking like a typhoon in the middle of a city. " ** _Ichigo you have to calm down_** " Tensa says with force this time, though there is no use Ichigo is just not listening. Getting fed up with him Tensa materializes himself and punches Ichigo in the gut stopping him and making him fall down. "What the hell Zangetsu" Ichigo rasps out trying to get his breath. "Are you calmed down now?" Tensa just asks "Yah why wouldn't I be" Ichigo badly lies. "Ichigo, anyone can clearly see you are upset and your inner world looks like that one scene from 2012" Tensa says (also forgot to say I am going to say its around that year here).

Sigh "I just... can't belive it Tensa... I guess I took to long" Ichigo says sadly looking at the ground. Tensa extends his hand to Ichigo and says "It is fine Ichigo everything will be fine" Ichigo slaps his hand away, and looks up at him and says "No its not Tensa I have lost her FOREVER now with her marrying Byakuka". Ichigo then blinks before sighing "I'm sorry Tensa I shouldn't be mad you its my own fault this happend, you have always supported me with my decisions" Ichigo apologizes. "Its fine Ichigo, I understand your mad and I accept your apology" Tensa says before continuing "So now what are you going to do?". Ichigo closes his eyes for a second before opening them "Lets just go home for now" he says as he gets up. Tensa heads back to Ichigo's Inner World as he walks into the Senkaimon not realizing that a little bee that had seen him leave the Shihion Estate listened into there conversation.

 **Back at the Shihion Estate**

"What do you mean Lord Byakuka" one of the elders of the Kuchiki clan says. "I mean what I said I have already married once, I shall not again" Byakuka says with a stone expression getting looks from everyone. The elders whisper among themselves for a minute before looking at them "you may go now if we are in need of you we shall send for you" the same elder says before they go back to their conversation.

Once outside of the room Byakuka looks at Yoruichi "Yoruichi what where you thinking? Agreeing to that". Yoruichi looks at him before she sighs and says "I have my reasons Byakuka, just like you have yours" before she walks away. In truth she only accepted because she had decided she wanted to have a family of her own but the elders wouldn't let her be with just anyone. There are only a handful of guys she wouldn't mind and only one maybe two would of been approved of by the elders. As she walks back to her room she senses her student Soifon is inside, most likely waiting for her.

Opening her door she immediately says "Hello Soifon is there something you need?" looking at her student who is currently sitting at her table a expression on her face that is a mixture of anger, confusion, and interest. "Yes Lady Yoruichi I heard some interesting information about yourself and Captain Kuchiki". Yoruichi looks at her puzzled "And where did you hear that?" before Soifon can respond to her there is a knock on the door. The same maid who showed Ichigo in is there, bowing she says "Lady Yoruichi would you like some tea?" looking at her Yoruichi nods.

Coming into the room the maid pours the two some tea looking at Lady Yoruichi she bows and says "Is there anything else you need my lady?" "No that is all" Yoruichi says as she is walking out the maid remembers something and turns to them with another bow "I am terribly sorry to disturb you but I just remembered is Lord Kurosaki here?" Confusion strikes Yoruichi's face as she responds with "No why?". The maid looks at her and says "Well he was here to see you not too long ago" The Maid bows once again and says "I just thought I should ask, if you do not need anything else I shall leave then" she then walks out.

Looking back at her table wondering where Ichigo could be? "That is actually who I heard about the marriage from Lady Yoruichi" says Soifon who she forgot was there. Looking up at her she asks "When did you speak to Ichigo?" "Well I didn't speak to him I over heard him and his Zanpakuto speaking about it" Soifon admits. Looking down at her lap before she looks at Soifon and says "What did he think about it?".

Soifon is quiet for moment before "I do not think I should say Lady Yoruichi". Yoruichi is now even more curious, though she is also a bit annoyed now "Soifon what did he say" She says with authority in her voice. Sighing Soifon looks at Yoruichi "In layman's terms he was pissed" she says getting not a shocked look from Yoruichi not just because of the answer but the way she worded it. "What do you mean? Why was he mad?". "While I don't know all of it I heard something along the lines of "I took to long" and "I lost her"".

Yoruichi is confused for a second while the words set in. Before she suddenly goes wide eye "Does this mean... Ichigo likes me... But... I..." Her thoughts are so erratic she can't even form complete sentences. Seeing that Yoruichi needs some time Soifon slips out of the room, leaving Yoruichi alone to think.

 **Back with Ichigo**

As he is walking back to his house Ichigo is conversing with Tensa " _I think... I should leave Tensa, for a while at least_ " Ichigo thinks " _ **Ichigo I have already told you I will support you decision, but I must ask why? It isn't like you to just leave** " "Well its just I need some time by myself I wont act like its not about Yoruichi, a lot of the things at home remind me of her" _Ichigo thinks to Tensa before continuing _"I had already been thinking of leaving and I got enough money saved up for a while... I know that its out of character for me but it just feels right"_ There is silence for a moment before " **Alright Ichigo if you are sure I will be here to help you... Ichigo I sense two powerful beings to your right about 30 feet away one is high captain class and the other feels to be on par with the Captain Commander"** Tensa says to Ichigo _"Ok"_ Ichigo responds with before finding a safe place for his body and ejecting himself and disappearing in a burst of speed.

 **"Ichigo their power feels dark, not as dark as a hollow but still dark, similar to the powers of Hell you used for a while"** Tensa informs Ichigo as he nears the beings. Giving Tensa a mental nod he stops a few feet away from them behind a tree. Peeking out he sees a man in a suit with crimson red hair and a women with silver hair dressed as a maid sitting on a bench together. He hears the man give a sigh before saying "It sure is nice out tonight Grayfia" the man has a big smile on his face as he says this the maid is quite for a second before saying with the tiniest of smiles "Yes it is Lord Sirzechs" before the tiny smile disappears "you can come out we already sense you".

Ichigo is surprise to hear this but realizes that he can't suppress his powers to no less than lieutenant level he sighs before appearing a few feet in front of the bench with a burst of speed. "Who are you and why are you here?" he questions them. The maid frowns and is about to say something but is stopped by the man who says "Well we are just here for a walk Shinigami". Ichigo hiding his surprise says "That answers my second question but not the first" the maid now says "I do not think you should be demanding us for anything" while revealing some of her power. To her surprise Ichigo doesn't even flinch but releases some of his power equal to that of the man. Making her freeze (hah pun intended) and the man's smile disappear for a more serious expression. "My name is Sirzechs and this is Grayfia we are devils" the man says. Ichigo responds with lowering his power and saying "It is a pleasure, my name is Ichigo" somewhat dryly.

 _"Ichigo why does that name sound familiar?"_ Sirzechs responds with "You know for a Shinigami you are quite powerful the only one who could match me was that old man Yamamoto" "Well then I guess you haven't been kept up to date... there was 2 Shinigami stronger than him though one is gone now" Ichigo says. The Grayfia looks at the two of them a bit confused before Sirzechs says "So Ichigo why are you here if I may be so bold to ask?" Ichigo thinks about what to say before deciding on "I had somethings to think about and decided to do the same as you" Sirzechs is quite before _"WAIT THIS IS ICHIGO KUROSAKI... he saved all of the soul society and his power had felt like a heavenly dragon for a little bit a few years ago"_ Sirzechs goes to say something before he is interrupted by the sound of a phone.

Reaching into his pocket he looks at his phone before looking at Ichigo "I'm sorry that I have to cut our conversation short but we need to go" Sirzechs says before continuing "I would like to speak to you again though Mr. Kurosaki would you mind meeting me here tomorrow I have some business I would to talk to you about" Sirzechs says before a red seal apears under him and Grayfia and they teleport away.

Ichigo blinks before turning and starts to walk back to his body _"That was odd"_ Ichigo thinks _"Wait... how did he know my last name?"_

 **And thats the end what do you think give me your honest opinion please and be sure to have a very nice day. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow the first chapter was so well received I am so happy right now I had no idea so many people would like it so here is the next chapter I am so happy that this is being written only 2 days after the first chapter was!**

 **Also I want to thank Gorgantuan for the review I am trying to take what you said into consideration though as I am writing this I am still finding it a little hard coming up some more "emotional" lines you could say I hope I did a better job on this chapter though. I will get better as I go I suppose.**

 **Next Morning**

After getting dressed Ichigo walks down stairs to have breakfast with his family. His younger sisters Yuzu and Karin are there, Yuzu appears have just finished cooking and Karin is sitting there with a bored face waiting to get some food. His father Isshin is no where to be seen.

"Good morning Yuzu, Good morning Karin" Ichigo greets them holding back a yawn "Where's Goat Chin at?".

"Hey Ichigo" Good morning Ichigo" are his replies from Karin and Yuzu respectively "Dad had some errands he needed to run so he left early" Yuzu explains to him with a smile on her face.

Sitting down Ichigo sighs "Girls I have something that I need to tell you" Ichigo pauses for a second looking for the right words "Some things happened yesterday and after some thinking I have decided that I am going to move out" Ichigo tells them making Yuzu gasp and Karin's eyes widen a bit.

"What do you mean Ichigo you can't move out" Yuzu whimpers out her eyes watering.

Ichigo goes to say something but is stopped by Karin "Yuzu did you really think Ichigo would stay here forever, He's 18 old enough to move out honestly I am surprised he didn't try and move out earlier to the Soul Society" Karin says to her younger sister though you could tell that there was a layer of sadness under her normal non caring tone.

Ichigo seeing Yuzu still sad walks over to her and hugs her "Karin's right Yuzu its time I left, though its not like I am going to be gone forever just for a while" Ichigo says drawing looks from the girls "I need some time alone after what happened yesterday I won't go into details but something happened and I need to just get away for a while".

Yuzu seems to calmed down a little bit before she looks at her brother "Have you told dad yet" she asks him.

"No I haven't yet but I plan to tonight" Ichigo says with sigh not looking forward to that conversation. His dad could go either two ways one he could be happy and proud of him trying to be on his own or his reaction could be somewhat like Yuzu's either way he will leave.

 ** _"Ichigo I sense that man Sirzechs power he's at the same park as before"_** Tensainforms his Partner.

 _"Thanks Tensa, I wonder what he wanted to talk about"_ Ichigo wonders.

"Girls there is something I need to check out I'm going to leave my body on the couch" Ichigo tells his siblings.

"Is it Shinigami stuff Ichigo?" Yuzu asks interested in knowing what her brother is doing.

Ichigo is quite for a second wondering if he should tell them the truth "It has something to do with an encounter I had yesterday" Ichigo say evading the question getting a nod from Karin and a cute pout from Yuzu knowing she wouldn't be getting anymore information.

Walking towards the couch he sits down before ejecting his body and starts to make his way to the park.

 **At the Park**

Sirzechs is sitting there lost in thought _"I wonder how this is going to go"_ sigh _"I could either get us a powerful ally or make a deadly enemy with what I say"_. Last night Sirzechs got together with the other Mous and discussed his encounter with Ichigo he and Grayfia had the night before. They had decided to offer Ichigo a 'job' you could say basically they pay Ichigo to do jobs for them 'Hunting stray devils' to 'Bodyguard' missions with benefits such as becoming a devil should he want. Sirzechs was left with the job to offer him the 'job' he would have to be careful though he is dealing with someone who could kill him quite easily from what he has heard.

Sensing Ichigo's power coming towards him he mentally prepares himself for what might happen.

Ichigo arrives at the park to see Sirzechs sitting on the same bench he had sat on the day before, though today he is all alone.

"Hello Ichigo I am glad you came, would you mind if I set up a barrier so no one will disturb our talk" Sirzechs inquires with a smile on his face.

"I suppose that would be fine Sirzechs was it?" Ichigo says accepting his offer and questioning on his name.

Sirzechs quickly casts a barrier around Ichigo and him before turning his attention back towards the young man infront of him. "Yes my name is Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four Mous of the underworld".

"Lucifer like the guy from the Bible?" Ichigo questions confused if this guy is really 'The' Lucifer then he must be centuries old.

"No I am not that Lucifer he was my predecessor" Sirzechs answers Ichigo question.

"Ok then so Sirzechs why are you here?" Ichigo asks.

"Well Ichigo I am here with an offer" Ichigo motions for him to continue "Ichigo last night I spoke to my fellow Mous and we have decided to make you an offer".

"Go on" Ichigo says, interested in what the offer is.

"We would like you to work with us as a sort of Mercenary you could say" Seeing Ichigo's look Sirzechs quickly continues "We wont ask you to kill any innocents or anything, what we would have you do would mostly hunt down strong stray devils, act as a bodyguard, and sometimes attend meetings with us" Sirzechs tells Ichigo.

Ichigo is quite for a second before _**"I think you should ask more questions Ichigo then if everything is good you should accept his offer"**_.

 _"What do you mean Tensa"._

 ** _"Think about it Ichigo this could be just what you need, You already decided you want to leave and this could be what you need"_** Tensa suggests.

Ichigo contemplates Tensa's suggestion before looking at Sirzechs "I have a few questions first".

"Alright go ahead".

"First what are stray devils?".

"Stray Devils are Devils that have strayed beyond there master, sometimes going as far as to kill there master and innocents".

"Alright now what kind of meetings will I have to attend?".

"Mostly ones where we feel your input would be most useful, such as Peace Treaty Meetings, Meetings where you have go into more detail on important missions, ect".

"Ok I have two more questions, Firstly will I have to become a Devil ,and if war does break out must I side with anyone I would much rather stay neutral" Ichigo asks his final one a big reason for if he will join or not.

Sirzechs is kind of shocked at his last question though I guess it should of been to expected. "Well Ichigo it will not be required for you to be a devil, though some devils won't like that and my try to force you onto there peerage's, I will explain what that is later, and no you won't unless you want to". Sirzechs sighs " I will be honest with you Ichigo I don't want to see war, us Mous only want peace now".

 _"What do you think Tensa"._

 ** _"I think you should go for it Ichigo though be wary around them for a while"._**

Giving Tensa a mental nod "Alright Sirzechs I will accept your offer".

Sirzechs gets a big grin "GREAT" Sirzechs exclaims "Let me explain everything you will need to know about devils".

 **For the next few hours Sirzechs explains to Ichigo about not only devils but angels, fallen angles, ect ect**

Sirzechs looks at his phone to see that a few hours has past and its not after lunch time "Okay Ichigo I think that is everything today we have already been sitting here for a few hours i'm sure your family is getting worried".

"Yeah I should I guess your right, is there anything else I need to know before I go" Ichigo asks getting up from his spot on the bench.

"Yes there is one final thing I forgot to tell you" Sirzechs says rubbing the back of his head "It might be best for you to move to Kuoh town alot of activity appears there and my family owns quite a bit of land there"

Ichigo thinks about it for a few seconds before nodding his head "Yes that should be fine I had planned on moving anyway, So how will I get a hold of you for when I need to go".

Sirzechs rubs his chin for a few seconds thinking before he gets an idea "Here" reaching into his pocket he pulls out a card "When you are ready to go just call the number on that card make sure you have all the things you want to take with you ready, also give me a day to get you a place there".

Ichigo takes the card and nods "Alright I will see you then Sirzechs" they shake hands and Ichigo turns and heads back to his house while Sirzechs teleports himself back to the Gremory Mansion to give everyone the good news.

 **Back at the Soul Society**

Yoruichi is currently sitting there in her room she had spent the day before crying after realizing what had happened. Getting up she walks towards her door planning on going to talk to one of her best friends in hope of getting some advice in what she should do.

After leaving the Seireitei she shunpos to where her friend Kukaku lives. Once she arrives at Kukaku's place she says hello to the guards who instantly recognize her and goes to her friends room.

Knocking on the door she says "Kukaku its Yoruichi are you in there I need to talk".

After a few seconds she hears her friend "Come on in Yoruichi" opening the door she walks in noticing her friend sitting in the middle of the room smoking on her pipe. "So Yoruichi how are you its been a while" Kukaku can instantly notice something is wrong with her just by how she came in here normally she would just appear in her room in her cat form but for her to actually be here in her human form is a rarity.

Sitting down Yoruichi looks at her friend "Not so good Kukaku, not so good" she says with a sigh.

Kukaku takes a puff of her pipe before sitting it down "I figured that out already so tell me whats going on" giving Yoruichi her undivided attention.

With a sigh Yoruichi explains all that she has figured out too Kukaku. The marriage contract, Speaking to Soifon, Finding out about Ichigo's feelings. By the end of it she is crying just like she was back in her room.

Kukaku is quite sitting there silently letting Yoruichi tell her all this. She is shocked at seeing her cry she has never seen her cry the whole time she has known her. Getting up and walking over to her she sits down next to her and hugs her friend letting Yoruichi cry in her shoulder, rubbing her back.

When Yoruichi has finally calmed down Kukaku finally talks "Yoruichi I want to be honest with me what do you think of Ichigo".

Yoruichi is quite before in a quite voice "I think hes wonderful ,Handsome ,Strong, Loyal, he would risk his life to protect those he cares for and he even fought a battle that we had no hope of winning alone just because he felt it was the right thing to do... He could be described as perfect man in a sense".

Kukaku gains a small smile on her face as she hears Yoruichi list off what she thinks of Ichigo. "Yoruichi I think you need to go to him and explain everything to him. Ichigo will understand and if he doesn't I will go and force it into his head for you" Kukaku says to her friend like its the most obvious thing in the world.

After a few seconds Yoruichi stands up a fierce flame burning in her eyes "Your right I need to go and explain everything to him" going to take a step she is stopped when Kukaku grabs her wrist.

"Woah there girl maybe you should wait till tomorrow if you remember correctly the cleaner is out today so you can't get through, unless you want to go see Mayuri. Just wait and make sure you know all of what you want to tell him" Kukaku tells her friend.

Yoruichi looks at Kukaku "But Kukaku I need to go now".

"Yoruichi he will be there tomorrow and you look like a mess, do you really want him to see you like this" She says gesturing for Yoruichi to look at herself.

Looking at herself she notices her clothes are all wrinkled up and you can easily tell she has been crying "Alright but I am going tomorrow... I want my strawberry" she relents, saying the last part to herself.

 **Next day Kurosaki Household**

Ichigo had been up late last night packing all the things he was taking with him. He spoke to his father last night about it at first his father had been quite before giving Ichigo the OK and that he had his support. They had been surprised to find out he had a job already and was moving though he didn't tell them where.

After his usual morning routine Ichigo heads down to see his family all at the table his dad not going to work today to say goodbye.

"Hey everyone" Ichigo says with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning Ichigo" "Hello Ichigo" "GOOOOOD MOOOORNING ICHIGO!" Yuzu and Karin say respectively and I shouldn't have to say which is Isshins.

Yuzu sets him a plate with food as he sits down saying thank you to Yuzu he eats is food relishing in the fact that he is having a nice and quite breakfast for once though he would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss his usual crazy mornings.

After they finish eating Karin helps Yuzu with the dishes, Isshin pulls out the newspaper (don't know if they have those in japan or not) and Ichigo heads to his room to call Sirzechs.

Once he is in his room he pulls out the card Sirzechs and dials the number after a few seconds he gets an answer.

 _"Hello Sirzechs speaking"_ Ichigo hears the voice of the Crimson Haired Devil.

"Hey Sirzechs it's Ichigo I was calling to see if you had everything set up yet".

 _"Hey Ichigo yep I got it all set up when you are ready just hold the card I gave you and say 'Gremory Mansion' it will teleport you to my house I can take you to your home from there"._

"Alright Sirzechs I should be heading there soon I shall see you then" After hearing Sirzech's farewell he hangs up and walks back down stairs.

Seeing everyone stitting there at the table looking at them he turns to them "Is there something wrong?".

"No Ichigo we where just wondering how are you going to get to where you are going" Isshin questions his son, a look of puzzlement on his face.

Ichigo rubs the back of his head and gives a chuckle _"Forgot I didn't tell them anything"_ "ahh well you see my boss isn't necessarily human I will be using this card to teleport there" holding up the card.

His family has a look of puzzlement, Isshin looks like he wants to ask more but closes his mouth and just gives Ichigo a nod. The girls seeing their father ask nothing follows his example and stays quite.

Ichigo gives a sigh "Well we better get the goodbyes and everything out of the way I said I would be there soon" with a sad smile on his face.

Yuzu is the first one to get up and she throws herself onto Ichigo crying into his shirt. Karin follows getting up and giving him a smile with a sad face a rare show of emotion from her.

"Hey Yuzu everything is fine its not like i'm leaving for good though I might not visit for a few years I promise you I will be there when you two graduate from school how does that sound" Yuzu looks up tears in her eyes and gives him a nod. If you looked at Karin you would see she also has a few tears in her eyes.

After a few minutes of hugging the girls step away. When they do Isshin stands and walks over to Ichigo a somber look on his face as he holds a hand out Ichigo. Ichigo grabs it and Isshin pulls him into a hug before letting go and patting him on the back "Good luck Ichigo i'm proud of you, make sure I have another daughter by the time we see each other again. He finishes with a grin.

Though the grin lessens when he sees a small flash of pain run through Ichigo's eyes before its gone.

Grabbing all of his stuff he gives his family one last smile before he holds the card and says "Gremory Mansion" a red magic seal appears under him before he disappears.

Right at that moment there is a knock on the door. Isshin walks to the door and opens in to find his old friend Yoruichi standing there. Though she has a smile on her face he can see fear and determination in her eyes.

"Hello Yoruichi what are you doing here did you need something" Isshin questions his friend.

Yoruichi shakes a bit before she finally speaks "Hey Isshin is Ichigo here there is something I need to talk to him about... its important".

Oh man what a bad day it was to be Isshin.

 **Gremory Mansion**

Ichigo appears in the middle of a room it looks like the entrance to well a mansion.

Looking around he notices a door open and the maid with silver a few days ago with Sirzechs, Grayfia if he wasn't mistaken.

"Lord Ichigo you can leave your things here, if you would follow me right this way" she says before walking away with Ichigo following.

Walking down a hallway they stop outside a room "Lord Sirzechs is right through here there is a meeting right now so I ask you be quite till its over".

Inside a room hey sees a bunch of people or devils he supposes. Ignoring what they are saying he looks around the room.

He sees Sirzechs sitting at a table with 3 others.

 _ **"Ichigo those three sitting with Sirzechs one feels about the same as him in power will the other two feel a bit above Grayfia"**_ Tensa informs Ichigo.

Looking around the room he sees a bunch of other tables with what he figures are devils sitting there all of theirs eyes appear to be on one thing he notices a small girl that reminds him of a cat. Ichigo's heart stops for a second as he thinks of Yoruichi before he shakes his head. He notices one of the devils at one of the devils is particularly mad he sees the devil suddenly stand up and fires a ball of fire at the girl quickly he reaches into his pocket and grabs his badge ejecting his soul.

In a flash he has the girl in his arms and his a few feet away from all the devils all of them surprised by his appearance.

Before any of the devils can say anything they all see Sirzechs stand up and jog over to Ichigo "Hey Ichigo thanks for saving her we where all surprised when lord (no name lol) attacked" he says gesturing over to the man who is now being restrained.

"Its fine Sirzechs but do you mind telling me why a little girl is on trial" Ichigo says eyes narrowed.

Before Sirzechs can say anything one of the random devils yell "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO LORD LUCIFER LIKE THAT AND THAT 'LITTLE GIRL' IS ON TRIAL BECAUSE HER SISTER KILLED THEIR MASTER".

Sirzechs is about to say something once again before a great power higher than any of the Mous rains down in the room. They all notice that the man is has black and red fire coming off of him and he looks pissed.

Before anyone can say anything a small voice comes from the little girl who looks like shes around 8 now that Ichigo gets a better look.

"daddy" a sleepy voice rains out Ichigo immediately calms and looks at the girl in her arms she appears to be half asleep and looking at Ichigo.

Smiling at the girl he looks at Sirzechs "This girl is now under my protection you can tell everyone who I am, but I am going to make sure she is alright" he says before he walks over to Grayfia "Grayfia can you take me to somewhere I can talk to this girl without people staring at us"

Looking over at her husband and seeing him nod she gives Ichigo a nod and motions for him to follow her.

After hearing the door close everyone is now looking at Sirzechs.

Oh man was it a bad day to be Sirzechs

 **Alright here is Chapter 2 I hope you all like it remember to review I like those more than favorites and follows (though I like those too).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I don't know why I am writing again I am just pumped (though that might be because I am listening to Indestructible) so yah I am in the middle of moving and all my games are packed up and my T.V. BUT I still got WiFi so you guys probably will get at least hmmm another chapter by the 20th or so IDK depends on how I feel.**

 **Chapter 3**

Ichigo is currently walking down the hall with Grayfia still carrying the small girl who is starting to wake up. After a few minutes Grayfia stops and opens a door before stepping back and motioning Ichigo to go in.

"This should be fine Lord Ichigo I will go see how Lord Sirzechs is doing" She leaves Ichigo with a bow. Looking around the room he notices a few windows looking out towards a garden. There are two tables against the wall with windows, and 2 couches with a small table in between them. Sitting the girl down before he sits down next to her.

Gently shaking her he sees her eyes open up looking around she doesn't notice him at first. When her eyes land on him they go wide and she starts to stammer in a quite voice "Who are you".

Giving her a small smile "Hey name's Ichigo and yours is?" Ichigo tells her before asking his oen question.

After a few seconds "My name is Shirone... but I don't like that name anymore" She starts out shyly before getting sad and voice going quiter as she speaks.

Ichigo is a bit perplexed "OK well since you don't like Shirone... is there something else you would like me to call you?" Ichigo questions getting a shocked look from the girl.

Shirone is once again quite "I don't know... do you think you can help me come up with something?" Shirone questions unconsciously tilting her head like a cat at Ichigo.

Ichigo gets a flash Yoruichi again before shaking his head and adopting a look of thinking. After a minute he looks at her again "How does Koneko sound?".

Shirone gets a wide eye looking thinking he knows about what she is. "um I like it but why that?" She questions Ichigo once again tilting her head.

Ichigo smiles at her "Well you remind me of a cat, and you remind me of a... 'friend' of mine and she could turn herself into a cat as weirdly as it sound".

Shirone looks at him for a second before nodding her head "OK you can call me Koneko" She says getting a smile of her own before her face adopts a look of confusion "umm Ichigo were are we?".

Patting her on the head Ichigo "Well Koneko we are at the Gremory Mansion" Getting a wide eye look from Ichigo before she suddenly starts to tear up. Quick as Yoruichi "Koneko whats wrong?".

Koneko looks up at him "My sister" she whimpers out.

Ichigo gets wide eyes himself before he puts an arm around her "I heard about that, though I don't know much about it".

"Ichigo... who are you and what happened why am I here" Koneko asks him still crying though now into his shirt.

Ichigo rubs her head before saying "Well Koneko I am a Shinigami that Sirzechs hired to help out the faction, and for why you are here.. you were on trail for what your sister did" pausing for second before continuing "I had just walked into the trail and saw someone try to attack you while you were unconscious acting fast I save you and brought you here".

Koneko looks up at him with wide eyes "Why... why did you save me?".

Ichigo looks annoyed a bit annoyed at that question "Do I need a reason to save someone Koneko".

Koneko doesn't save anything but put her head against him and sit there. They sit there for a while in silence Koneko finally calmed down before she looks up at Ichigo "Hey Ichigo whats a Shinigami?" with a tilt.

Adopting a smile again "Well I can go into a more in depth explanation later I will simplify it for you. A shinigami is a moderator between the Human world and a place called the Seireitei the place were souls go. A Shinigami's job is to protect souls that have yet to pass on and to help them pass on".

"What do you protect them from" Koneko questions with a look of confusion and with well you get it by now.

"Shinigami's protect souls from beings called Hollows which in laymen's terms are corrupt souls we generally battle them and purify them with our Zanpakuto's" gesturing at Tensa Zangetsu which he had sat on the table in the middle "This is My Zanpakuto Tensa Zangetsu, and before you ask a Zanpakuto is the physical manifatstaion of a Shinigami's soul they allow us to combat and purify the hollows" Ichigo explains to Koneko.

Koneko nods "I think I understand so why are you here and not in that Seireiteii?" questions I am not even going to say it.

Ichigo looks away for a second then with a sigh "I'll tell you some other time Koneko".

There is then a knock on the door. Opening the door Grayfia and Sirzechs comes in with Ichigo's body. Plopping down on the couch with a groan Sirzechs looks at Ichigo "You almost caused to bust a blood vessel with that Ichigo".

Koneko is now sitting into Ichigo's side trying to hide herself from the Crimson Mou and his wife. Ichigo noticing this pats her on the head "Hey its alright Sirzechs and Grayfia won't hurt you, isn't that right Sirzechs" Ichigo finishes giving the Crimson Devil a look.

Sirzech's seeing Ichigos look can't help but be a little nervous its to much like Grayfias "No no no no we would never everything is fine Shirone we won't hurt you" He says with a smile while Grayfia nods.

Looking at the two Koneko mumbles something though neither of them can hear her.

"Can you say that again Shirone we couldn't hear you" Grayfia asks the small girl.

Koneko takes her face away from Ichigo's side and with the cutest glare that has ever existed "My name is Koneko not Shirone".

The devils get confused looks on their faces looking towards Ichigo for answers. Ichigo smiles at Koneko before looking at the two "She said she didn't like her name so we gave her a new one".

Sirzechs nods with a smile before adopting a serious look "The other devils are practically demanding retribution for what Koneko's sister did. They are demanding for Shirone's head" Koneko hugs Ichigo's body as tightly as she can and Ichigo adopts a scowl and glare but before he says anything Sirzechs continues "Though we have no idea were Shirone is, nope no Shirone now a nice girl named Koneko that just so happens to have a striking resemblance too her we do but she has done nothing wrong" Sirzechs finishes with a smile.

Ichigo smile and Koneko's eyes are tearing up again though this time with happiness. Though this leads to another question "Alright now that is out of way what is going to heppen to Koneko now Sirzech's" Ichigo questions the Devil.

Looking at Koneko with a smile "That is up to her Ichigo I guess she could either join another peerage or..." Sirzech goes quiet with a wierd smile on his face.

"Or what Sirzechs?" Ichigo questions the devil whose face is unnerving him a bit.

"Or she could stay with you I can see that she has grown attached to you" Sirzechs says gesturing to Koneko who is still hugging Ichigo.

Ichigo looks down at Koneko who is looking at Ichigo with hope in her eyes. With a smile he looks at the other too "Sure why not I would be lying if I said I wouldn't miss her... though I would need someone to watch her while i'm on jobs".

Koneko now has a beaming smile on her face as she hugs Ichigo again. Sirzechs smiles at the too "Alright so for now on Shirone will be known as Koneko Kurosaki daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki and I am sure Grayfia wouldn't mind watching her while your gone".

Ichigo and Koneko are now looking at Sirzechs with wide eyes "Why daughter I was expecting too just being her guardian or older brother" Ichigo questions Sirzechs Koneko agreeing with a nod of her head.

Sirzechs now gets a teasing look on his face "Well I thought it would be fitting I mean she already called you 'daddy' once" making Ichigo nod his head he forgot about that and Koneko blush not knowing when this happened.

Ichigo smiles an hugs Koneko "Alright then welcome to the family Koneko". Koneko just looks up at Ichigo with another beaming smile.

 **4 Years later (was tempted to end it their but I want action nect chapter DAMNIT)(Oh and too AizenTheGoat this is why I couldn't use your suggestion... also weird name)**

The next four years for Ichigo but they were some of his best. Koneko and him eventually really did get a father daughter relationship and he earned alot of money on the jobs Sirzechs gave them though most where pretty boring.

Ichigo is now inside his house cooking some breakfast for him and Koneko. He had begun to do this shortly after they started to live together after he tried and failed to teach Koneko how to cook... but that was a disaster that haunts his nightmares. Speaking of teaching he also begun to teach Koneko how to fight while he did teach her how to fight with a sword she mostly preferred to not use one as she thought since she was better without one and she didn't have a Zanpakuto of her own. Now that didn't mean Ichigo couldn't teach her while not on say Soifon or Yoruichi's level he was fairly good with his fist. He was also able to teach her shunpo and something that will remain secret for now. As far as senjutsu goes turns out Tensa was able to teach her to control it, though because she is young she use it for very long a few minutes at most.

As he finishes cooking he goes to wake Koneko up and as he goes he passes by a calendar were he immediately stops. Looking at the date he can't help to feel like he forgot something, ignoring it he keeps walking towards Koneko's room before he stops again his eyes wide "Shit" he says under his breath before he starts to move fast.

Knocking on Koneko's door he says Koneko "Koneko its time to get up, also get dress we got somewhere to go" before he walks back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later the familiar white headed girl walks into the kitchen rubbing her eyes still tired. "Good morning dad *yawn* were are we going?".

Sitting down some food for her "I kinda forgot today my sisters are graduating and I had promised to be there" He tells, rubbing the back of his head.

Now Koneko is immediately awake "Wait I get to meet Aunt Yuzu and Aunt Karin today" She ask excitment in her voice.

Ichigo answers with a nod "What about Grandpa Isshin?".

Another nod "now eat your food we got to get on the road or we will be late".

After they finish eating Ichigo just sets the plates in the sink figuring he can get them later. Koneko is practically beaming with excitement as she follows her dad to their car she had wanted to meet her father's family and well hers too now for a long time.

After a few hours of driving and Koneko asking a bunch of questions which Ichigo answer's patiently. Wait Ichigo Patient? well lets just say parenting does that to someone. Ichigo is now driving through his old town pointing out places to Koneko as the make their way to the High school.

Arriving and getting out of the car the two walk into the school. After a few minutes of following her father Koneko finally asks "Hey dad were we going?".

Looking back at Koneko a smile on his face "Well if there going to be anywhere they are going to be at were we used to hangout out". Looking back forward they climb one more set of stairs before coming to a door.

 **On the Roof a few minutes before**

On the roof stands four people. A man with black hair who is smiling proudly, two girls about the same age one also with a smile and the other a bored look. The last person is a women with purple hair who is standing there a bit impatiently you can see a look of hopefulness in her eyes.

"Calm down Yoruichi, Ichigo will be here" The bored girl says to the impatient women.

"I Can't help it Karin I finally get the chance to talk to him again and explain everything" Yoruichi impatiently says to the bored girl. She had been devastated to learn Ichigo had left before she got the chance to talk to him. She had spent the next hour crying and explaining to the others what had happened. Yuzu and Karin had been a little miffed after that but Isshin just patted her on the back and told her everything will be fine. Now it was time to see if he was right.

"Don't worry Yoruichi, Karin is right Ichigo won't break his promise" The other girl Yuzu says.

"She's right Yoruichi trust us and if he's not here I will hunt him down for you and force him to marry you right then and there" Isshin says loudly in his usual over the top self. He had gotten use to the idea of having Yoruichi who while maybe one of his oldest friends becoming his new 4th daughter (can't forget Rukia). Didn't help that she showed up often to see if Ichigo was there or if they had gotten any news.

Right at that moment they hear the door open.

(switching back to the Ichigo and Koneko now)

Opening the door to the roof Ichigo looks to see if he was right and it appears he was. He sees his dad looking the same as ever a bright smile on his face. Karin and Yuzu have changed the most noticeable thing is that they both now have long hair not held up by anything and Yuzu looks even more like their mother. The last person though surprises him though, there is the women he loved and still loves Yoruichi who has a smile on her face eye's watering as she sees them.

Ichigo sees feels two figures crash into him looking down he notices its Yuzu and surprisingly enough Karin.

"We missed you big brother/Ichigo" Yuzu and Karin respectively say.

Isshin then walks up and pats him on the back "Knew you would make it Ichigo, there is someone who wants to talk to you pretty badly".

The girls let him go and Yoruichi now walks up she is looking at the ground tears falling. Ichigo goes to say something but feels something hit his cheek before immidetly pulling him into a hug. No words are spoken... till Isshin says

"Hey Ichigo who's that behind you" everyone turns and looks behind Ichigo to see a small girl about 12 years old standing there with a smile.

Ichigo stepping away from Yoruichi goes to Koneko and puts his hand on her head ruffling her hair "Well dad this is your grand daughter Koneko".

Koneko waves at everyone "Hi" though no one returns it because they are so shocked before.

"MY FIRST GRAND DAUGHTER" Isshin yells swooping Koneko up in a hug before holding her with his hands under her armpits. Though Koneko gets annoyed fast and punches him the face making him drop her.

"Yep definitely Ichigo's kid" Karin asserts blandly.

"Wait Ichigo how did you have a daughter she doesn't look to much younger than us?" Yuzu inquires.

"I'm adopted" Koneko answers before she looks at Yoruichi who is watching her intently. Walking up to her she looks her in the eyes which Yoruichi responds with in kind.

After a few seconds "I like your eyes" Koneko say getting a sweatdrop from Ichigo and a smile from Yoruichi.

"I like yours to Koneko... so whats it like to have Ichigo as a dad?" Yoruichi questions the similar eyed girl.

Getting a big smile she starts telling Yoruichi along with Yuzu and Karin who walked up about how Ichigo is the greatest dad in the world.

Smiling at the scene Ichigo walks over to them and says "We better go the ceremony should be starting soon" getting nods from the others and Isshin is suddenly appeared out of no where.

As they are walking down the stairs and hall ways Yoruichi grabs Ichigo pulling him behind of everyone and whispers into his ear "We are talking after this just you and me" before she lets go and walks back to the others.

Seeing this Koneko slows down and looks at her dad head tilted (AGH I SAID IT AGAIN) and asks "What did she want dad?".

Looking at Koneko he ruffles her hair before saying "Nothing you need to worry about she just wanted to talk that's all" Koneko nods before straitening her hair back to how it was before and they walk together to the auditorium.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright time for chapter four finally at my new house. I start school this Thursday so that... I don't know how to feel its different I am only having 5 periods and the last time I was at public school I had 8 so its different. So don't expect updates to be as frequent as they were before. Though I will have one on the 21 to celebrate my 2 years on this website :D.**

 **Started looking at it after I posted it and immediately noticed I put soul reapers instead of Shinigami**

 **After graduation (I was going to put it in but I didn't know what to write also because I thought it would be boring)**

As they are walking out of the school Isshin is crying saying how proud he is of his 'baby girls' drawing a lot of attention and embarrassing them. As they are walking they come up to Ichigo's car were he and Koneko stop drawing the other's attention.

"Hey Ichigo is something up?" Yoruichi inquires wanting to get back to the Kurosaki house hold so she could have her talk with Ichigo.

Smirking Ichigo tells them "Its nothing Yoruichi I just don't think the school would be happy if I left my car here. You guys go on ahead I am going to drive around and show Koneko some places we shouldn't be gone longer then an hour or so" and with a wave of his hand he gets into the car with Koneko getting in the other before driving around.

After an hour give or take a few minutes Ichigo has shown Koneko around most of the town. Koneko had a really good time learning about the place her dad grew up in and the stories he told her about in some spots.

Pulling up to the Pharmacy they two get out "So this is were you used to live dad?" Koneko asks gazing upon the building in front of her.

Getting a feeling of nostalgia "Yep grew up all of my life... well till I met you, I moved out that day" Ichigo informs Koneko with a smile.

 _ **"Ichigo I feel some Shinigami in there"**_ Tensa tells his partner.

 _"Alright thanks Tensa"_ Ichigo responds back.

Looking at Koneko "I have some other friends in their. So if you see a man with a bucket hat and fan punch him in the face" after getting the usual tilt of the head and nod the two walk to the door and Ichigo knocks on it.

Inside house

Yuzu is smiling looking at all the people that had come for Karin and hers party. The people who had come were Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Toshiro, Rangiku, her cousin Kukaku, Urahara, Tessei, Ururu, Jinta, Renji, and of course Rukia. Checking the time she notices that its almost been an hour walking over to Karin she whispers "Hey its almost been an hour they should be getting here soon".

Karin nods at Yuzu before she says "Hey everyone Yuzu has something to say" Karin says pushing the job onto her sister.

Now that everyone is looking at her, Yuzu is feeling a bit nervous "Well um first off Karin and I would like to thank you all for coming. And second there is someone coming that everyone is going to want to see" She tells everyone making many of them get confused.

Right after she says that there is a knock on the door. Getting a bigger smile she jogs over to the door and opens it and a voice that everyone recognizes says "Hey Yuzu we aren't late are we?".

"Nope you two are just in time" They all hear Yuzu reply.

They all hear some walking before everyone sees Yuzu come back into the room with two others.

Ichigo looks at all the people that are there "Hey everyone, been a while" with a nod.

Its quite for a second before he is stormed by Orihime and Tatsuki. They both are hugging him which confuses Ichigo, Orihimie and could understand but Tatsuki? He is thankfully saved when Koneko grabs both of them by the back of their shirts and lifts them up. Everyone now notices Koneko their as she sets the two women down on the floor and gets a pat on the head as thanks by Ichigo.

"Ichigo who is this young lady?" Urahara says with a wave of his fan.

Koneko looks at her father who gives her a nod before she walks up to Urahara. When she is standing right in front of him they look eyes Urahara with a smile and Koneko with an aloof expression. "So wha-" is all Kisuke can get out before he is punched in the face by the tiny girl sending him flying back into a wall.

"My name is Koneko Kurosaki" She says with a bow before walking back to her dad were they exchange high fives.

When Koneko says Kurosaki they all go wide eye. They one who recovers fastest is Uryuu who says "Kurosaki why does she have the same name as you?" directing the question at Ichigo.

With a smirk Ichigo replies with "Well Uryuu Koneko here is my daughter" once again making everyone go wide eyes.

"What do you mean Ichigo? Did you adopt her?" These questions are courtesy of Chad everyone's favorite quite giant.

Looking at his old friend Ichigo gives a nod "Yes I adopted Koneko 4 years ago".

For the next few hours they all talk getting all the questions out of the way. Everyone asking how good of a father Ichigo is and people asking him were he has been. Sometime during all of this Yoruichi walks up to Ichigo and pulls him upstairs to his old bedroom were she proceeds to lock the door then push Ichigo onto his bed (No) then stares at him.

"Ichigo... why did you leave" Yoruichi asks trying to contain her oncoming tears "And don't give me some shitty excuse I already know I just want to hear it from you".

Ichigo looks at Yoruichi with a blank expression before he sighs "Yoruichi... I don't know what you want me too say. I guess the combination of me finally going to confess you and Byakuya getting married, I just needed some time away".

Yoruichi is now crying "...You idiot if you had just waited... I'm not even married Byakuka denied the proposal anyway".

Ichigo looks down "Even then how was I suppose to know had I stayed too hear that... how was I suppose to know... Yoruichi what is it you want to talk about".

Yoruichi slowly slides to her knees and says "Ichigo I... I want to try this... I want us to be together. I didn't realize how much you meant to me till you were gone"

Ichigo now has wide eyes. Seeing Yoruichi on her knees crying he so much wants to hug her and tell her how much he loves her to calm her down. But Ichigo can't not yet at least kneeling down beside her he places a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up. "Yoruichi I would also like that" Yoruichi's heart starts to beat fast "but I can't Yoruichi had it been just me I could but I am a father now and I need to ask Koneko how she would feel about this. Because if we did get together and say we did get married that would make you her mother.. and I feel she deserves to have some say in this".

Yoruichi nods her head her tears starting to go away before Ichigo says "Would you like me too get her so I can ask her about this" Yoruichi's looks up at Ichigo wide eyes not expecting him to want to do this so soon with a nod from her Ichigo gets up and walks to the door. Coming back a few minutes later with Koneko, Yoruichi had composed her self in the mean time and is now sitting on a chair in the room. Koneko plopping down on the bed and Ichigo stands arms crossed leaning against the wall.

Koneko looking at Yoruichi can easily tell she had been crying before she asks not looking away "So dad what did you want to talk about".

Ichigo goes to open his mouth to answer her but is stopped by Yoruichi holding her hand to him. Looking at Koneko Yoruichi steels her nerves and says "Koneko I want to start a relationship with your dad. But he wants to know what you think of us doing that".

Koneko's face has no change already expecting something like this looking at her father and seeing him nod at her she looks back at Yoruichi. "Yoruichi would you love my dad".

"With all my heart"

"Would you be loyal to him"

"Till I die"

"While I may be adopted what do you think of him having a child without you"

Koneko had seen no lies in the first two questions so she decides to bring out the big guns for the final question. If she is satisfied with the answer she might say yes... 'Might'.

Yoruichi looks Koneko in the eye before giving her, her answer "Koneko I do not care that Ichigo has a child I still love him, and if he raised you then given time I am sure I will see you as my daughter... though that doesn't mean I don't want to have more children, Shinigami live for a long time so we can have a bunch by the time we are old" She says to Koneko adopting a Cheshire like grin at the end (heh get it)

 **(I was almost done and I accidentally clicked off and the last time I saved was here T_T)**

Koneko nods at her and says "Alright you just got one final test and you can date my dad".

Yoruichi nods at her "I am not going to lose" thinking to herself _"I want my Ichigo"_.

At the final test the two are practically shooting electricity out of their eyes "We will spar and then I will decide".

Yoruichi though realizes something "Um Koneko its obvious you know what I am but what are you? I don't think your a Shinigami".

Koneko gets wide eyes but quickly composes herself "Win our fight and I will tell you".

Ichigo sweatdrops _"I think they forgot about me"_.

 **Next Day**

 _"Do you really think I should let them go through with this? I mean we both know that Koneko will say yes anyway?"._

 ** _"Just let them go Ichigo. Koneko just wants to see how strong the Queen is"._**

 _"Hey since when did you call Yourichi queen? Or better yet why Queen I mean you haven't called me since you were unfused"._

 ** _"I can call you king from now on if you want?"_**

 _"No just... never mind"_

With a sigh Ichigo looks at the two other people in the room. Ichigo, Koneko, and Yoruichi are in the training grounds underneath the Urahara shop no one else is their because everyone besides Ururu, Jinta, Yuzu, and Karin all have hangovers from partying too much last night. Ichigo and Yoruichi surprisingly were the only 'adults' that didn't drink even Toshiro did.

Yoruichi dropping into her stance cast her gaze at Koneko "Are you sure you want to do this Koneko?".

Dropping into a similar stance Koneko responds with "I am sure Yoruichi"

Ichigo walks up and says "Are you two ready?" seeing to nods "Alright... BEGIN" before jumping back as the two females charge at each other.

Koneko wanting to be on the offensive as fast as she can tries to kick Yoruichi in the abdomen. Yoruichi easily catches her leg and gives her a quick jab in the chest making her fly back but she is able to right herself out and land on her feet.

Koneko charging back in immediately with her version of a shunpo quickly tries to punch Yoruichi, though shocked at first seeing Koneko use a Shinigami technique but shrugs it off and catches her punch before sending one of her own though is somewhat surprised to see Koneko catch albeit with trouble. Koneko then tries to kick Yoruichi again while letting go of her fist, though Yoruichi just lets go of her fist and jumps back dodging the kick.

Their fight went on like this for a good while looking at both sides Yoruichi still looks fresh not a mark on her, though that might be because she hasn't been hit yet while Koneko is breathing heavily with a good amount of bruises and cuts on her.

Looking a Koneko and seeing that she is on her last legs Yoruichi yells out"Koneko I think we should stop you look like your going to fall over any second".

Koneko though gives Yoruichi a shake of her head "No I will hit you atleast once" she yells back before she begins to glow blue. Activating her senjutsu growing ears and a tail she smirks at the shocked look on Yoruichi's face before she starts to gather even more power around her. Disappearing from sight before she appears in front of Yoruichi who can clearly see blue flames flowing off of her in a very familiar way, Koneko punches Yoruichi in the stomach making her fly back into a near by rock formation before she gains a smile and starts to fall unconscious.

Ichigo quickly shunpos to her and catching her before she hits the ground and smiles seeing the smile on her face. Looking over to were Yoruichi had landed he sees her walking towards them with the last of the dust fading behind her a hand rubbing her stomach.

"Man that one punch" She says as she looks at the small girl in Ichigo's arms before looking at the man himself with a stern look on her face "And we are going to have to have another talk Ichigo that was obviously a Shunko".

 **Alright that was the end of this chapter I would right more but I am very tired at the moment and I thought that this would be a good ending place. Though this chapter is a bit short oh well. Also I wanted to ask would you guys like to see an Akame ga kill story I recently watched it and have practically fallen in love with it serious when I say it is now one of my favs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**But yeah here is another chapter finally. Also too Axcel I looked around and I see nothing that says Mugetsu gives Ichigo infinite power with infinite control, if so he should of easily killed Aizen and with the control he should of been easily able to keep his powers. Also Mugetsu is the attack he uses, the form is Final Getsuga Tensho or Saigo no Getsuga Tensho as some call it.**

 **Top Urahara Shop**

"Well Ichigo i'm waiting" Yoruichi tells Ichigo while standing there tapping her foot, and watching him put Koneko down to rest.

Ichigo stands up "Alright, alright but lets go to the other room" he replies before walking out of the room with Yoruichi following behind.

Once they get sat down in the next room Yoruichi stares at Ichigo clearly getting impatient "Alright Ichigo do you want to explain why Koneko knows Shunko? There was only four people after I taught it too you, now five including her".

Ichigo sighs knowing he probably won't be getting out of this unscathed "Well Yoruichi I wanted to teach Koneko some things and she took to Hakuda and Shunpo well, so I thought it would be good thing too teach her." seeing her not satisfied " I couldn't teach her much, I am not a Hakuda master like you or Soifon so I could only teach her so much, and she was able to recreate Shunpo." He scratches the back of his head and grins sheepishly "If it means anything I told her to use it very rarely and she can only use it in her Nekoshou form" he finishes.

Yoruichi looks at him with no emotion before she leans over and smacks him in the back of the head "You idiot at her young age constant use of Shunko could seriously damage her body" she tells him before gaining a thinking look "So she is a Nekoshou? Can you explain that too me Ichigo?".

With a nod Ichigo proceeds to explain to her what a Nekoshou is and about what he had been up too the past four years.

 **1 hour later**

"So you mean to tell me you work for a faction of devils as a mercenary/bodyguard and when you reveal yourself too them you do it while saving Koneko from an unjust execution" Yoruichi lists off, seeing Ichigo nod she shakes her head and sighs "Why do you always find action wherever you go?" Yoruichi questions him haft seriously.

Ichigo just smiles at her "Hey it comes for me, and besides it pays well" he says cheerfully.

Yoruichi just shakes her head again while chuckling "Well I better start helping her with training, if she is anything like you then she will need it" before she looks at him "So any ideas on what you want to teach her".

Adopting a thinking pose "Well she fights alot like you and she already has a good grasps of the basics which you can help her advance, she also needs to train her Senjutsu more which Tensa Zangetsu can help her with" Ichigo looks at Yoruichi with a grin "I also have an idea which I need Urahara's help with" Ichigo finishes.

Yoruichi nods "Well why don't you go wake him up and talk to him about it, he must have an massive hangover" she says before standing up "and while you do that I will go check on Koneko and make sure she is fine" she tells him before she walks out of the room.

Ichigo just gives a sigh before getting up and walking to Urahara's room. When he gets there he knocks on the door "Hey Urahara wake up its already noon".

After some shuffling from inside the room the door opens up showing Kisuke holding his head in one of his hands "Oh hello Ichigo what are you doing here" he greets Ichigo with a small smile.

Ichigo sighs "I have been here with Yoruichi and Koneko, I'm surprised they didn't wake you up with their sparing earlier".

Kisuke looks confused for a second before gaining his normal smile and pulling his sunglasses out of nowhere "Well Ichigo is there something you need, or did you come wake me up out of the kindess of your heart" Kisuke chirps out.

Ichigo just rolls his eyes "No I do need to talk to you about something in private, I'll wait for you in the front of the shop" Ichigo tells him before walking off.

While this is going on Yoruichi is with Koneko who is currently waking up. Koneko looks around the room before locking eyes with Yoruichi "Were's my dad at Yoruichi?" Koneko questions Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smiles and takes a seat next to her "He said he needed to talk to Kisuke about something, though I must say I am impressed with your Shunko it was pretty good for someone your age".

Koneko watches her for a second "So did dad tell you what I was?" seeing Yoruichi nod Koneko looks down at her lap "So what do you think about that?".

Yoruichi reaches over and pats Koneko on the head causing her to look at her "I don't care, actually I think its pretty cool you are very cute with your ears and tail".

Koneko smiles at her before she gains a serious yet cute look on her face "I guess this means you can date dad. BUT! I do not want to be an older sister yet you will need to marry him first".

Yoruichi gains a smile and starts to chuckle "Alright Koneko, but he better not take long with proposing, my max is two years".

Koneko nods without her face changing "Good we are in an agreement now" before her face changes back to her normal one "So can you help me with my training?" giving Yoruichi puppy or would it be kitty eyes.

Yoruichi smile grows even bigger at this question "Of course I already talked to Ichigo earlier and he asked me to help. Our fighting styles are very similar Koneko" when she sees Koneko eyes light up she represses another chuckle before patting her on the head again "Though we will have to wait on your Shunko training till you are a bit older you could seriously damage your body using it to much".

Koneko gives Yoruichi a nod "Alright I can wait" she tells Yoruichi. Before they start to talk about different things to pass the time by.

"Alright Ichigo what did you want to talk about?" Kisuke questions him walking into the room.

Ichigo turning to him "I need your help creating something for Koneko".

Kisuke grabbing his fan and putting it in front of his face "Alright so what is it?".

"Do you remember those gauntlets Yoruichi used during our fight with Aizen?" seeing Kisuke nod he continues "I want to make some similar to those but thinner and made out of a certain material".

Kisuke closes his fan "What do you want them made of Ichigo?".

Ichigo raises his hand to his face before bringing it down in a claw like motion, his mask appearing on his face he takes it off and holds it out to Kisuke. "I want it made out of this, I asked Tensa Zangetsu, and he said it would be fine"

Kisuke taking the mask looks it over "I think I could do that Ichigo, but what would it do?".

"I formed the mask with more than normal reiatsu meaning it will be very durable, it will also allow Koneko to form a Getsuga Tensho when she has them on since they are connected to me" Ichigo tells Kisuke who is looking at the mask with even more interest.

Kisuke hums looking over the mask for a few seconds before looking at Ichigo "I think I could make them though I would have to make new ones every few years since she is still growing".

Ichigo gives Kisuke a nod "Yeah I thought that too, and it shouldn't be a problem having to make new ones. I just have to absorb the old ones before we make the new ones." he tells Kisuke.

"I can get started on it later today." Kisuke sets the mask down before looking at Ichigo with a smile on his face "So how is it being a parent now Ichigo?".

Ichigo gives Kisuke a sheepish smile "It was pretty difficult, I had a lot of help from my boss's wife." then Ichigo gains a nostalgic smile "Though I wouldn't give it up for the world, raising Koneko has been difficult at times, but she is my daughter and I would do anything for her".

Kisuke gains a large smile hearing this "Well Ichigo I am glad you are happy, I must say this is a big change from how you used to be." Kisuke says before sighing with a smile "I remember when you first showed up here like it was yesterday. I must say I am very proud to say you were my student Ichigo".

Ichigo gives Kisuke a smile "And I have a lot to thank you for Kisuke... now lets leave all this mushy stuff alone" he tells Kisuke before gaining a grin "Tell me have you stopped being a creep and got a girlfriend yet or are you still single".

Kisuke gains an equally large grin "Oh no I don't think there is any women that could tame me... But what about you and Yoruichi? I saw you two disappear upstairs for a while?" Kisuke questions Ichigo who is blushing and sputtering excuses _"You might have matured a lot Ichigo but when it comes to being teased about women nothing has changed"_ Kisuke thinks to himself.

 **Later**

"So Ichigo did you get everything with Yoruichi sorted out?" Yuzu asks her brother as the two of them were preparing dinner. The others were amazed when Ichigo went to help Yuzu, while they knew he could cook he never liked too.

Ichigo blushes a bit "Yeah we did I am just happy that Koneko is getting along with Yoruichi" Ichigo answers his little sister.

Yuzu just smiles brightly "Its nice, Yoruichi spent a lot of time here after you left and has practically became a part of the family" Yuzu tells Ichigo before asking "So how is everything in Kuoh?"

Ichigo answers with a smile "It was a difficult at first Kuoh definitely bigger then Karukura, and with me taking in Koneko. It was a lot of change in a short amount of time I wouldn't of been able to do it without the help of my boss and his wife." Ichigo tells Yuzu.

Yuzu glances at Ichigo "Why don't you tell me about them? Actually what is your job anyway?" Yuzu questions Ichigo.

"Well lets start with my boss. His name is Sirzechs and he is one of the leaders of the devil faction, you remember when I said they were devils?" seeing Yuzu nod he continues "Sirzechs is a good guy, he has a sister complex but is very strong. Then there is his wife Grayfia, she is a nice women when you get to know her. She normally gives off a cold feeling, but over the years she has opened up to Koneko and I. She also babysit's Koneko when I have to go on a job".

Yuzu smiles "They seem nice, but you didn't tell me what you do".

Ichigo chuckles "Well I don't have a designated job I do a few different kinds. But they normally involve guarding someone or hunting stray devils, sometimes I go with Sirzechs to meetings about peace treaties" Ichigo explains to her "Think of me as being a mercenary, but I don't hurt innocent people".

Yuzu goes quiet for a few seconds "Ichigo".

Ichigo glances at Yuzu with a raised eyebrow "Yeah Yuzu".

"How strong are you?" Yuzu questions him not looking up from what shes cooking.

Ichigo blinks at the seemingly random question "Well among the factions I am known as the seventh strongest being alive, only beaten by some gods and a few dragons" Ichigo answers her.

Still not looking at him "So there isn't a high chance of you not returning from one of your missions?".

Ichigo now understanding were this is going "No there is that high of a chance of me dying on any of my missions, non of the stray devils are that strong and the only time I have been around anyone stronger was during a meeting with the Hindus and I had Sirzechs with me so if needed we probably could of escaped" Ichigo tells Yuzu.

"Ok... but Ichigo please watch yourself we just got you back and you now have Koneko to watch what would she do if you got hurt" Yuzu asks him looking at him tears starting to form in her eyes.

Ichigo looks at her before setting down what he is doing and pulling Yuzu into a hug "Hey don't worry Yuzu there is no need to cry, I will watch myself" he tells her before stepping back to what he was doing seeing that she is fine "Now lets get this done before they start hounding us asking if its done" he says to Yuzu who nods at him with a smile on her face.

 **Well there it is a shorter chapter but I really needed to get this out. I am sorry for such a long pause I have really no excuse other then that if I feel like it is going to be a less exciting chapter then I am less excited to write it. Next chapter though we will be hitting present time and seeing Rias for the first time. Goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALRIGHT! Hello everyone once again I am back to bring you another chapter of this story. But before that there are a few things I need to address. First things first any and all stories Naruto on my profile are now on Hiatus I know my two oldest stories The Twin Flames and Naruto Namikaze Konoha's Blue Flame were already on Hiatus but I am sadly adding Samsara Huntsmen too the list. The biggest and only reason for this is because I am just completely bored of Naruto stories its mostly just the same old thing with them, Naruto in general has just become a bore for me so yeah. Second for the bleach and RWBY crossover I promised I have finally decided on a story and too help me be motivated to right it it will involve my favorite pairing from both of those shows. and thirdly when it comes to RWBY besides my Drunken marriage story I have decided that at the moment it will solely be Jaune x Blake if they do have pairings. This might change in the future but for now I need to do things I can start and finish no matter how long it takes and I big thing for scarce updates are me being bored, alongside that I have no idea how much I will right this up coming school year its my finale year of high school and I really want to try and focus and get good grades so updates might stay as scarce as they have been. Now that that is out of the way lets start.**

 **(next chapter we will also be getting to present Highschool dxd time)**

Its been a couple days since Ichigo had returned to his hometown with his new daughter Koneko, during that time he spent time with all of his old friends and introduced Koneko to everyone properly.

"So Ichigo do you have any good stories about you and Koneko?" Isshin asks his son as the two of them sit in the living room of the Kurosaki household.

Ichigo ponders on this before snapping his fingers "Yeah I got a good one" he informs his father.

"Well it starte..." Ichigo gets out before being interrupted by the females of the household coming in the room.

"What are you two doing in here?" Yoruichi asks as she sits down next to Ichigo, followed by Koneko who sits on his other side.

Ichigo smiles at the girls"I was just about to tell goat chin about when Koneko started calling me dad" he answers her, with Koneko at his side blushing a bit remembering the memory.

Yuzu gains an excited look on her face "Really? I want to hear that!" she expresses happily, from her spot on the couch with Isshin and Karin.

Ichigo smile widens "Well it started like this".

 _Flashback_

 _Ichigo had been living with Koneko for a three months now, and things had been going smoothly. While it was difficult at the beginning Koneko had gotten used to living with him about a month ago and the two had been getting along quite well. He has also started doing a few jobs, not too many but still enough that Koneko had warmed up to Grayfia also because of the time she spent with her._

 _The two of them are currently in the Underworld capital Lillith shopping and spending time with each other._

 _"Is there anywhere else you want to go Koneko?" Ichigo asks the small girl next to him, while holding bags filled with items that he had_ _purchased for her._

 _Koneko looks around at some of the shops, but before she can say anything they are interrupted by a group of pure-blood devil women._

 _"Hey your Ichigo Kurosaki right?" One asks grabbing Ichigo's arm and holding it in her bosom._

 _"I heard you where hot, but I didn't think you would be this sexy" another says grabbing his other arm._

 _Then two more pop up and start saying things, trying to seduce him, or recruit him into their peerages._

 _Ichigo trying to be polite starts to try and deny them and move back but is quickly stopped when two more show up from behind him and wrap their arms around him._

 _Koneko looks over at him "Ichigo..." she tries saying before her voice is covered up by the women._

 _"Why don't you come help us with our shopping?" one of the women in front of him says._

 _"Or how about you join my peerage, i'll make sure to take special care of you" he hears from behind him._

 _Koneko sees that Ichigo can't get out of the group of women that have him trapped "Ichigo" she says trying to get his attention, "Ichigo" she says again a bit louder but her voice being to quiet to hear over the women. "DAD!" she yells getting angry at the women for drowning her voice out and making it so Ichigo couldn't hear her._

 _Ichigo immediately stops what he is doing and tearing his arms away from the devils to his sides before pushing past them to Koneko. He kneels down "Is something wrong Koneko" he asks her concerned something happened while he was trapped._

 _Koneko shakes her head "No I just want to go home" she tells him._

 _Ichigo smiles before giving her a nod of his head "Alright lets go then" he says before standing up and walking off with her leaving a group of fuming female devils behind._

 _Flashback end_

The girls all have smiles on their faces while Isshin is giggling and saying things like how his son has become such a ladies man. Koneko herself though has a small blush on her face remembering the embarrassing moment.

After they got Isshin to calm down Karin says "Hey Ichigo with your job you must have a bunch of exiting stories right?".

Ichigo rubs his chin "I guess I have a few but none that would be really exciting" he responds still thinking for one.

Koneko tugs on her father's sleeve drawing his attention "What about the one mission that I went with you?" she proposes to him.

Ichigo gains a smile at this "Oh yeah I forgot about that one" he confesses to his daughter.

Yoruichi looks at the two of them "What happened on that one?" she asks confused.

Ichigo looks over at her "Its when I started sharing the title of seventh strongest in the world" he informs her.

Karin gains a look of confusion on her face "Hey Ichigo who do you share it with?" she asks her brother.

Ichigo turns to look at his dark haired sister "I share the title with a evil dragon named Crom Cruach" he answers.

Yuzu gains a frown on her face "Evil dragon?"

Ichigo nods "Yeah they are group of cruel battle maniacs, and I unfortunately have one as my rival now" he tells them.

Yoruichi then suddenly folds her arms "Well tell us the story already" she tells him clearly getting a bit impatient.

Ichigo just smiles and nods his head.

 _Flashback_

 _"How much farther do we have Sirzechs?" Ichigo questions his boss._

 _Sirzechs looks back at him from his position in front of him "It shouldn't be that much farther if we don't run into trouble" he answers his friend. Before looking down a bit towards Ichigo's side "How are you holding up Koneko?" he questions the small girl "We have been walking for a while now"._

 _Koneko looks up at him "I'm doing fine" she tells him. Now Koneko was suppose to be with Grayfia today but she alongside Sirzech's parents where busy, and Ichigo didn't trust anyone else to watch Koneko at this point._

 _So here she is walking through some tropical rain-forest in South American that the Mayan's liked to visit frequently with her father and his boss. Ichigo and Sirzechs where suppose to be here to have a meeting with the Mayan god KukulKan who was representing his pantheon._

 _As they are nearing their destination they hear some rumbling and a roar, Ichigo quickly flash stepping towards the noise with his companions falling shortly behind him because of his speed._

 _Rushing into a clearing he sees a giant serpent being held down by a large jet black dragon. Recognizing the large serpent as the Deity they where suppose to be meeting he charges the dragon, and swings Tensa Zangetsu at the dragons arm that was holding down the serpent, making the dragons grip loosen enough to allow itself wiggle its way out and retreats to the other end of the field, were the other two arrive at._

 _"Hmm that stung a bit" the dragon's voice resonates from its large form before looking at the man who freed its pray "And who are you?" the dragon growls out with its deep voice._

 _Ichigo who has moved back now in between the dragon and the others present in the field "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki" he says pointing Tensa Zangetsu at the dragon "And you are?" he questions the dragon._

 _The dragon keeps its gaze towards Ichigo for a minute before rearing its head back and roaring **"YOU WISH TO KNOW WHO I AM! I AM CROM CRUACH AND YOU HAVE STOLEN MY PRAY"** before looking directly at Ichigo "So you shall take the snakes place till I am finished with you" Crom Cruach growls at Ichigo._

 _Ichigo dosen't say anything just changes his stance moving Tensa Zangetsu to his side ready to move when his opponent did._

 _At the sidelines Sirzechs has a serious look on his face and is ready to assist Ichigo if at a moments notice with the dragon till the dragon says its name "Shit" is all Sirzechs says as he stares at the dragon._

 _Koneko looks over at the crimson haired devil before tilting her head "Who is Crom Cruach?" she questions._

 _Both Sirzechs and Kukulkan look at the small girl before the serpent opens its mouth "Crom Cruach is the strongest of the evil dragons, and is one of the strongest dragons there are only beaten by the Heavenly dragons, Ophis, and Great Red little one" before shifting his attention towards Sirzechs "I must apologize Crimson Satan Lucifer had I know he would be in the area I would of brought other gods" the great Mayan serpent confesses._

 _Sirzechs nods to the god "Yes had I known that I would of also brought the other maous, and made sure Koneko stayed in the underworld" he informs the deity, before making a magical circle appear under him and changing from the suit to he was wearing to more appropriate clothes for battle._

 _Sirzechs looks at Koneko "You stay here with Kukulkan, I am going to help Ichigo" he tells her before he lets his wings out and flies towards Ichigo._

 _Ichigo senses Sirzechs coming to assist him "Sirzechs stay with the others" he yells back making Sirzechs come to a stop "If something happens to me make sure you get them and yourself to safety" he finishes._

 _Ichigo then looks back him and gives him a confident smile "Don't worry I'll beat him" before moving his attention back to his opponent._

 _Crom Cruach just watches the interaction calmly before saying "I like your confidence, I think I will humor you some before killing you" the dragon says gaining the dragon equivalent of a sadistic grin on his face._

 _Sirzechs who has now returned to the others side reluctantly looks at the two powerful figures wishing Ichigo had allowed him to help him "Don't worry dad will beat him" he hears Koneko say._

 _Sirzechs looks at her "How can you be so sure Koneko? I mean Ichigo is strong, stronger than me but this is Crom Cruach" he asks the small girl who currently has her eyes locked on her father._

 _Koneko draws her attention from Ichigo and looks Sirzechs right in the eye "Dad said he would" before turning back towards the two._

 _Kukulkan to their chuckles "It's refreshing to see someone so young have so much faith in their parent" before also turning back at the two fighters._

 _Ichigo is watching Crom Cruach waiting for his opponent to make any movement towards him before Ichigo jumps into the air over Crom Cruach's tail before bringing Tensa Zangetsu up to block one of Crom Cruach's clawed hand which actually stops against Tensa Zanget's blade._

 _"This might actually be interesting" Ichigo hears Crom Cruach murmur to himself before he pushes Crom Cruach's clawed hand off of him before dashing down towards the ground and dashing forward towards Crom Cruach's neck and attempts to gives the dragon a slash across the neck only to be shocked when Tensa Zangetsu bounces off of the dragon's scales._

 _Crom Cruach then bats Ichigo aside and though a couple of trees before giving a dragon's equivalent of a sigh before turning his head over towards his other pray. Before he turns his long neck back towards were he threw Ichigo feeling a burst of power from the location._

 _He then sees a black and white blur come from the forest and feels a gash appear on his side before he quickly identifies the figure as a humanoid with snow white skin and black marking, its face looks like a skull with two large horns, and is wearing a coat with tufts of red fur and a hole on its chest._

 _Crom Cruach's gaze is locked on the figure who is holding a black blade "This really will be fun, you just might make me try" the dragon sadistically growls out recognizing the figure as the being he was just fighting._

 _Ichigo now in Vasto Lorde form lets out a low growl though his mask before charging Crom Cruach who lets out a mighty roar and attempts to skewer Ichigo with his claws, but this time Ichigo just bats the claws aside not once stopping his charge at the dragon. Getting to the dragon Ichigo jumps at Crom Cruach and attempts to slash the dragon who had raised to its hind legs but is stopped when the dragon grabs its arm holding Tensa Zangetsu._

 _Letting out a roar of his own the hollowfied soul reaper attempts to free his arm by stabbing his clawed hand into Crom Cruach's wrist but is stopped when the dragon grabs that arm and raises him to his face before opening his mouth and attempts to roast Ichigo. Who had stopped struggling when Crom Cruach brought him towards his face before letting out another roar and starts to form a cero at the dragon._

 _Crom Cruach let out a stream of flames at Ichigo who does nothing but take it while he charges up his cero. After a few seconds of Crom Cruach attempting to burn Ichigo lets out the cero which quickly tears though the flames and hits Crom Cruach right in his neck stopping the flames and injuring the dragon enough that he is dropped to the ground._

 _Crom Cruach then flaps his wings lifting himself in to the sky before letting out a mixture of a roar and a laugh **"YES I CAN FIGHT SERIOUSLY WITH YOU!"** the ecstatic evil dragon booms out happy to be able to fight to his full power._

 _Crom Cruach then quickly does a back flip nailing Ichigo with his tail and sending him flying into a tree, before he gets back up from the wreckage of the tree and charges at Crom Cruach who dives bombs at Ichigo with the two of them meeting each other head on._

 _The evil dragon attempts to smash Ichigo into the ground with its fist but Ichigo doges to the side before slashing at Crom Cruach's wrist only for the Tensa Zangetsu to be deflected by Crom Cruach's claws on his other hand. Crom Cruach quickly sends his tail towards Ichigo once again and this time hits Ichigo in the side sending him flying once again, though this time Crom Cruach capitalizes on it and flies after Ichigo slamming his giant fist into Ichigo before picking him up and throwing him towards the onlookers._

 _Ichigo's body does a few rolls as he slows down before he is caught by Srizechs "Ichigo you can't keep this up" the devil tells Ichigo "You have taken a lot of damage as it is" he says as he watches Ichigo the mask on Ichigo's face break revealing his normal face with his skin slowly changing back._

 _Ichigo is breathing very heavily before he starts to get up feeling for Tensa Zangetsu while he stands up only to realize his ever faithful zanpakuto is not with him taking a look around he notices the blade in the position of his opponent who is holding the blade towards his eyes taking a close look at it._

 _Ichigo then looks at Sirzechs "I'm fine Sirzechs" he slips out between labored breaths "I just need to get Tensa Zangetsu" before looking over at Koneko who is gazing at him with worried eyes, tears threatening to fall "Hey whats with those tears" he says taking a step and crouching down to her level "Don't worry I got a plan, let daddy handle this okay" he says his heart almost breaking at the sight of his daughter he had grew to love crying tears over his injuries. Seeing her nod he gets up before taking a few steps forward towards Crom Cruach who had finally done looking at Tensa Zangetsu._

 _Crom Cruach watches him take a few steps towards him "Your still able to fight eh" the dragon acknowledges before looking at the sword in his clawed hands "This is an amazing blade, I don't even recognize it but I can tell it would be able to rival some the strongest in existence, just perfect for my human form" before looking back at Ichigo and throwing the blade were it lands past him "I though would rather take it from your dead hands, as I have found this fight rather enjoyable" the dragon says gaining something that resembles a grin._

 _Ichigo his breathing still labored gives a chuckle "Thanks for the complement, Tensa Zangetsu is a part of my soul" he informs the dragon who doesn't say anything "Though I am finishing this fight right now" he says before extending his arm towards Tensa Zangetsu and summoning the blade to his hand._

 _Ichigo then holds the blade out towards Crom Cruach in one hand before placing his other hand on his arm "Crom Cruach I have only used this once before I have no idea what will happen after this but all I know is you are done" he tells Crom Cruach his hair covering his eyes, before raising his head slightly letting his eyes show before saying before saying three words he hasn't said in over three years **"Final Getsuga Tensho"**._

 _Ichigo is then covered in a immense amount of black reiatsu that reaches towards the clouds. When the energy dies down Ichigo is now in the form that only three people himself included would recognize, The Final Getsuga Tensho._

 _Crom Cruach looks at Ichigo for a second before rearing his head back again **"YES THIS POWER"** he flies towards Ichigo going his full speed. Ichigo just raises his reiatsu covered arm and catches Crom Cruach's snout only being pushed back a few feet shocking the great dragon, Ichigo then gathers his black reiatsu in his other hand and making it form the shape of a blade with no handle before gripping it._

 _Ichigo the calmest he had been the whole fight gazes at Crom Cruach's face before saying "This is the end Crom Cuach_ _**Mugestu** " _

_Flashback end_

"After that Crom Cruach and I where out of commission, he then told Sirzechs that he is now my rival and so we now share the title of seventh strongest in the world. Though I did fall into a small coma for a couple weeks, Koneko was really mad at me when I woke up" Ichigo says scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

Everyone except Koneko is sitting there gobsmacked, they never knew there were such strong people out their. Yoruichi and Isshin are the most surprised as Ichigo had described to them what the Final Getsuga Tensho felt like, and how Aizen who had evolved past what they fought couldn't even feel the amount of reitsu it gives Ichigo.

Ichigo then looks at the time before looking at Koneko "Well we better get packed we are leaving tomorrow after we visit one more place" he says ruffling her head before the two of them get up leaving the others sitting there stunned.

 **And BAM! That took way too long to finish but hey its finally done. So I got a few things to say please don't say that the fight ended to quickly or something it was what I am considering my first real fight scene and I worked really hard on it. I also just wanted to give some more back story information and yes I do realize I never had Ichigo use Getsuga Tensho ;-;.**

 **Be sure to Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter I tried to make it longer than my last ones and I** **succeeded!**


End file.
